1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of floating nut retention systems, particularly, with respect to a retention system having a load bearing surface providing a significant bearing area for use in high torque applications.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Prior art floating nut retention systems are limited to low strength hardware. Typically, the load bearing was provided by a point load bearing member which limited the floating nut design to low torque applications. Where high strength hardware necessitates high torque applications, precision drilling is required with access to the nuts or bolts needed from multi-sided locations.
Known prior art includes U.S. Patent Nos. 490,553; 843,840; 1,143,254; 1,261,616; 1,269,059; 2,381,233; 2,423,198; 3,727,969; and 3,875,985.